The basic components of a typical lighting application consist of plurality of lights controlled by a single switch. In such an application, all of the lights controlled by the switch are turned ON or OFF simultaneously. This results in several drawbacks, such as wasted energy, unnecessary dispersion of light, and excessive brightness at night.
Methods have been suggested to provide more flexibility to group lighting arrangements due to their inability to be turned ON/OFF individually. These methods include installing additional light/dimmer switches, installation of wireless remote-controlled apparatus/light fixtures, or timer/motion activated adapters, which in general are costly or simply do not work well in real world applications.
It would be desirable to control lights individually in an existing group of lights that are operated in tandem with one another without having to install additional light switches, or otherwise purchase expensive after-market products that often to not provide the benefit for which they are intended.